Sam's girl
by Lady-Lopez
Summary: AU: Santana López esta comprometida, ¿que pasaría si la hermana de tu prometido llegada a mover tu mundo? / M por capítulos posteriores / Denle una oportunidad.


**Sam's girl**

* * *

Capitulo uno: La oveja negra.

* * *

Te miras al espejo analizando tu imagen, el maquillaje esta impecable y tu ropa combina perfecto, esta lista o eso crees. Nunca has sido una persona de muchas palabras o emociones, de hecho tus amigos (los cuales son muy pocos) te tienen clasificada como una persona "antisocial" cosa que no te ofende, porque en el fondo sabes que es verdad.

Te casas en poco más de 5 meses y no sabes cómo sentirte, bueno si lo sabes; deberías sentirte como toda mujer: Emocionada. Sí así es como debes sentirte emocionada. Pero por alguna extraña –no tan extraña, porque sabes perfectamente que te impide sentirte feliz- razón tu cuerpo no está produciendo las sustancias necesarias para sentirte 'emocionada'. Te sientes atrapada, atada, estas comprometida pero no por las razones correctas, no porque en realidad lo desees.

Tu compromiso ha sido anunciado y hoy es la cena de presentación formal ante la sociedad, gran parte de los medios de comunicación de Nueva York estarán en la cena y aquello te pone nerviosa. Suspiras con pesadez y das un último vistazo al espejo, pasas las manos por tus curvas como si estuvieses tratando de pegar la áspera tela negra a tu piel y bufas al ver que no tienes éxito. Escogiste negro porque fue el color que llamo tu atención raro ¿no? Aunque conociéndote como tu sola te conoces sabes que ese color encaja perfecto en la situación porque en realidad sientes que en lugar de fiesta, te estas dirigiendo a _tu_ funeral.

"¿Lista?" tu padre está parado en el umbral de la puerta esperándote, viste un traje negro debido a la ocasión, le sonríes por puro espejismo y asientes acercándote a él para tomar su mano "estas hermosa _Santana_ " suspiras, agradeciendo mentalmente que tu padre no te obligue a responderle, es como tú, tal vez por eso se lleven tan bien

"Oh por dios, mira lo hermosa que estas Santana" es el turno de tu madre para elogiarte, tú la miras por unos segundos tratando de descifrar su mirada ¿te entiende? Te preguntas esperando alguna respuesta pero te das cuenta de que no te llevara a nada "vamos San, sonríe para la foto" parpadeas saliendo del pequeño trance en el cual te encontrabas, miras a tu padre que parece estar esperándote para la foto y decides no hacerlo esperar más, pegas tu cuerpo al de él y esbozas una sonrisa para salir del apuro "bien cariño, vamos, que Smith ya está esperando en el carro" tu asientes bajando la escaleras con ayuda de tu padre.

La gente dice que podría acostumbrarse a la vida llena de lujos, tú no está tan segura de aquello, sientes que los lujos no fueron hechos para ti, a pesar de tu personalidad, fuerte y hostil (opinión de tus amigos) pero en el fondo tierna y tímida. Muy pocas personas logran conocer ese lado tan tuyo y lo agradeces.

"¿Podrías dejar de estar tomando fotos de cada movimiento que hago mama?" es la primera vez que hablas en toda la noche, dos pares de ojos se giran hacia ti sorprendidos, la hostilidad de tus palabras te sorprende, no te habías percatado de tu mal humor, hasta ahora.

* * *

El lugar es lujoso…como todo lo que te rodea ahora. Tu mirada vaga por el enorme salón, tiene una hermosa vista a la ciudad de Nueva York, el azul predomina en el espacioso lugar, desde los arreglos florales, hasta las tiras de luces que caen del techo, no puedes quejarte la decoración es perfecta, las mesas rectangulares están esparcidas estratégicamente dejando el espacio suficiente para que los invitados se puedan mover con libertad. Por un momento sientes que tal vez podrías disfrutar de esta noche, pero toda posibilidad se esfuma cuando tu madre te toma del brazo, atrayendo de nueva cuenta tu atención.

"se han lucido ¿eh?" una enorme sonrisa adorna su rostro y tú solo rodeas los ojos hastiada de su actitud, hastiada de saber que el dinero lo que la mueve, porque por mucho que lo quieras negar, tu madre de está vendiendo tal vez inconscientemente pero lo hace y quisieras no estar disgustada con ella pero no puedes evitarlo, te enferma su actitud cuando estas alrededor de esa familia –tu _futura_ familia- "vamos San, podrías por lo menos mostrarte agradecida ¿no crees?" bufas asintiendo, busca con la mirada a tu… _prometido_ –suena raro- y lo visualizas sentado en la mesa principal con una copa de _champagne_ en mano. Tu madre te da un pequeño empujón alentando a ir a buscarlo pero tus pies parecen no querer responder. Te asusta ya que si no eres capaz de acercarte a él, ¿Cómo mierda le harás para sobrevivir a esta noche? "Santana, por favor" notas el cambio en su voz así que respiras profundamente cerrando los ojos por unos segundos y te obligas a caminar, tus pasos son cortos y lentos pero lo logras, sonríes cuando _él_ te ve y sus ojos _verdes_ se iluminan cuando viajan por todo tu cuerpo prestando demasiada atención en tus senos que por el vestido pareciera aumentaron de tamaño.

"Estas perfecta" te habla tomando tu mano con delicadeza, su pulgar acaricia tu dorso dibujando círculos invisibles en ella, te quiere tranquilizar, te has dado cuenta de eso, te parece tierno, algo muy dulce de él como todo lo que hace por ti, puedes ver el amor que siente por ti en sus enormes y perfectos ojos verdes, tú te sientes culpable por sentirte atrapada en este compromiso, lo quieres, estas segura de eso, pero no te sientes lista para el matrimonio, ese el problema sin embargo te ves forzada a casarte por razones ajenas a ti, no porque lo deseas y te sientes impotente por no poder decirle a él, porque sabes que los destrozarías con la verdad.

"Sam" murmuras su nombre apenada porque así es como te sientes, apenada, cerca de 40 personas los miran expectantes "gracias" dejas salir, acercas tu rostro al de él plantando un suave beso en sus labios, sientes que fue lo correcto, porque a pesar de todo Sam…es un buen hombre. El mejor que has conocido.

Se conocieron en una práctica de tenis en uno de los clubs más exclusivos de Nueva York, hacía ya cuatro años, cuatro años. Los primeros años fueron lindos, únicos, se podría decir que de 'ensueño´ todo era nuevo, todo era excitante pero como todo cayeron en la monotonía y estaba bien porque sabía que en algún punto de ese periodo él se cansaría como tú lo estabas haciendo ya, pero no las cosas tomaron un rumbo diferente, un rumbo que no esperabas, por eso cuando Sam se hinco frente a ti en el club donde se conocieron tu simplemente respondiste " _si_ " sin saber en qué te metías. Todo comenzó un año atrás, cuando tu padre fu despedido y las cosas no parecieron mejorar, las deudas los estaban hundiendo y tu madre como siempre acudió a ti contándote todos los problemas, poniendo mayor énfasis en los económicos, después de eso todo cambio. La propuesta se Sam parecía tu única salida, y fue así como confirmaste que te atabas a el de por vida sin posibilidad de escapar. No cuando todo el peso de tu familia recaí en tus hombros. No cuando todos esperaban lo mejor de ti.

Los aplausos que inundaron el salón te regresaron a la realidad, Sam te mantenía pegada a él con el brazo alrededor de tu cintura con una nueva copa de champagne, tu mano ahora estaba adornada con un anillo que envolvía tu dedo anular, dejando a la vista la enorme y costosa piedra en el.

Un gran número de presentes en mayoría parejas, se acercaron a ambos, las sonrisas que adornaban sus rostro te daban a entender que el discurso fue hermoso y que como pareja tú y Sam quedaban perfectos, abrazos, besos y felicitaciones se escuchaban aquí y allá, por un momento te sientes incomoda nunca has sido de las personas que le gusta compartir su espacio personal y ahora lo están invadiendo, comienzas a jugar nerviosa con tus manos, aquello no estaba bien, necesitabas salir de ahí. Te disculpas con el pretexto más absurdo que encuentras logrando escapar de la pequeña multitud, Sam te besa en la mejilla arrancando varios suspiros que lograr escuchar aun cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos de ellos, rodeas los ojos fastidiada ¿Por qué son tan cursis?

* * *

"¡Aquí está la afortunada!" la voz de tu mejor amiga te toma por sorpresa haciéndote saltar, te giras sobre ti misma encontrándote con ella, llevo un vestido rojo igual de elegante que el de la mayoría pero de alguna forma ella sobresale, como si tuviese un brillo único "¡eh! ¿Emocionada? Porque yo si lo estaría, mira que casarte con ese chocolate blanco, deberías estar brincando por todo este salón cariño" he ahí su único defecto…hablar, habla hasta por los codos esa chica, pero así como lo hacía también sabia escuchar, había sido tu paño de lágrimas en los peores momentos y la única persona que te conocía realmente, la única persona que conocía a la Santana López o…la que más se acercaba a conocerte "de verdad Santana, te envidio, mira lo que es ese hombre, es guapo, musculoso, caballeroso, dulce, sexy, _rico_ …" abres los ojos ante la sola mención de la palabra, te parece una falta de respeto.

"Hey Rachel" la regañas con algo de dureza, ella alza las manos en señal de paz y tu simplemente suspiras, sujetas tus manos con fuerza, tratando de calmar los temblores que con cada segundo que pasan son más evidentes, algo en ti no está bien "¿te estas divirtiendo?" preguntas por pura cortesía intentando entablar una plática que te ayude a tranquilizarte, que te ayude a escapar de tu realidad, Rachel te sonríe asintiendo y comienza a hablar como esperabas, te pierdes en tus pensamientos sin dejar de escuchar, agradeces mentalmente tener esa habilidad, no todos lo logran "La madre de Sam" respondes al escucharla preguntar algo con respecto a la decoración para luego seguir navegando en tus pensamientos.

"Me gusta la forma en que te mira" te confiesa tu mejor amiga, mirando a Sam "ve, lo está haciendo justo ahora" miras en la misma dirección que ella encontrándote con los ojos verdes de tu prometido "te mira con adoración, con amor… ¡dios! Desearía que alguien me viera de esa forma" tu bajas la mirad intentando no pensar en lo que te dice porque una vez más, no está ayudando "eres muy afortunada San" su mano, acaricia su brazo "lo digo en serio" tus manos comienzan a sudar y una fuerte opresión en tu pecho se hace presente, necesitas salir de ahí, necesitas estar a solas, esta vez sin previos aviso te giras y sigues con tu camino dejando a Rachel sola y algo confundida, pero no te importa porque sabes que al final te comprenderá.

* * *

Tu mirada viaja admirando lo hermosa que se ve la ciudad de Nueva York esa noche, suspiras fuertemente cuando la música de la fiesta se escucha lo suficientemente lejos, es como si te hubiesen quitando un enorme peso de encima, tu cuerpo se relaja cuando la suave briza te golpea. No sabes cómo llegaste ahí pero le agradeces al universo la existencia de aquel pequeño balcón, donde pareces refugiarte, escapando de tu realidad. Caminas con paso lento hasta topar con el borde del balcón y acaricias el rocoso borde, disfrutando de la textura, aspiras profundamente llenando tus pulmones de aire, es tranquilizador para ti, necesitabas esto, necesitabas estar tan solo un momento a solas, lejos de todo y de todos. Admiras detenidamente las pequeñas masetas que adornan la parte baja del borde rocoso, perdiéndote en el fuerte color verde de estas, " _se ven tan vivas_ " susurras con algo de tristeza porque así es como tú deberías de verte y sentirte: viva, pero estas muy lejos se serlo.

"Es por que estas vivas, _hermosa_ " la voz que te corrige te asusta y al mismo tiempo te estremece, es dulce y fuerte, muy diferente a muchas que has escuchado, te giras sobre ti misma para encontrarte cara a cara con la persona que te ha corregido. Te paralizas en el mismo instante en el que la vez. Es una mujer joven…podría decirse que tú misma edad, vestida con una elegante vestido verde que se ciñe a su cuerpo resaltando su atributos femeninos, su cabello rubio –que parece brillar- está recogido en una _pony-tail_ , te sonríe con educación, acercándose al borde del balcón, situándose a tu lado, tu mirada la sigue como hipnotizada, la chica rubia se gira un poco hacia ti apoyando su costado contra el borde y tú la imitas, no sabes porque, pero lo haces. Sus ojos azules son brillantes y denotan positivismo, abres la boca buscando algo que decir pero las palabras parasen no querer salir, ella se ríe ante tu silencio y tu sientes tu estomago girar y le sonríes, le sonríes de verdad, porque te nace, porque quieres "son bonitas ¿no crees?" tu asientes apretando los labios, ¿Qué se supone que debes hacer? ¿Entablar una plática mientras 40 personas te esperan dentro junto con tu novio? La sola idea de regresar te hace temblar así que sí, definitivamente estas disponible para una larga platica.

"Más que eso…" murmuras en tono bajo, algo tímida "son preciosas"

"No, _tú eres preciosa_ " dice como si nada, guiñándote el ojo, tú parpadeas repetidas veces intentando captar lo que te acaba de decir, no es que no te lo digan las personas, de hecho te lo han dicho cientos de veces en su mayoría hombres pero viniendo de ella es… _diferente_ , se siente diferente, puedes sentir como el calor en tus mejillas aumenta porque se sintió sincero y por extraño que parezca te sientes halagada.

"Santana López" te presentas intentando pensar en otra cosa "¿h-has….estado aquí todo este tiempo?" la desconocida, te sonríe de nueva cuenta y asiente "¿c-cómo te llamas?"¿Qué mierda te está pasando? Te estas trabando con las palabras.

La rubia de ojos azules, engancha su mirada con la tuya y te cohíbes, es como si estuviese intentando descifrarte "Brittany"

"Brittany…" repites, dejando al aire el espacio que ella dejo esperando que capte tu indirecta y lo hace, la rubia levantas las cejas murmurando un "oh" inaudible.

"Dejémoslo con Brittany…solo Brittany" ella sonríe y sientes que tu estomago vuelve a girar cuando la escuchas o ves reír.

"Bien, solo Brittany" repitas y le regalas lo que según tú crees es la sonrisa más grande de tu vida "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?" vuelves a preguntarle con algo de timidez.

"Bueno he estado aquí el tiempo suficiente como para decirte que esta ha sido una noche hermosa" te contesta, enganchan sus miradas y tú te cohíbes porque su mirada es penetrante "así que Santana, ¿estas intentando huir?" sientes el aire escapar de tus pulmones cuando te lanza esa pregunta, sin embargo crees que podrías desahogarte con una desconocida que por raras razones te hace sentir cómoda con su sola presencia.

"No lo sé" contestas con sinceridad. Tu voz es débil, te sientes tan fuera de sí.

"Oh" murmura bajando la mirada ¿le has dado pena? Algo en tu interior se revuelve incomodo, te da pánico pensar que le das pena, y no sabes porque "¿no sabes o no quieres saberlo?" te vuelve a preguntar

Espera, ¿está indagando?

"Me caso en poco más de cinco meses" comienzas desviando la mirada "y me siento…"

"¿Atrapada?" ¡Esa! Esa es la palabra que describe perfectamente tu situación ¿Cómo lo ha sabido? ¿Eres tan fácil de leer? No por supuesto que no, tú eres Santana López, una mujer fuerte e independiente, has creado una máscara para la sociedad, una que es impenetrable "que no te culpo" continua al ver que no obtiene una respuesta de tu parte "es normal, cualquier mujer en sus…"

"Veintiocho" respondes al instante, brindándole más información sobre ti.

"Veintiocho años, estaría igual" suspira "eres joven, bonita, estas viva Santana, no te culpo por sentirte así" tú la miras, ¿Cómo es que te entendió si la acabas de conocer hacia cinco minutos?

"No es solo eso"

"¿Me quieres contar?" la miras con algo de timidez, ¿es correcto contarle a un desconocido tus problemas? _No, no lo es_ te respondes al instante "vamos, es mejor desahogarte con una desconocida que con uno de tu círculo social ¿no crees?" tú la miras de nueva cuenta esta vez con el ceño fruncido

"No es solo eso… es…muy larga la historia" terminas diciendo tras unos segundos de pensarlo

"No tengo prisa, la verdad es que ni siquiera me están esperando" puedes notar un deje tristeza en su voz lo que provoca que vuelvas a enganchar tu mirada con la de ella "de verdad Santana, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo"

"No sería correcto" y ahí estaba de nuevo, la Santana que prefería callar antes de que hablar "además no creo que te sean interesantes"

"No es que me sean interesantes" te contesta con voz suave "es que…creo que de verdad necesitas desahogarte"

"yo…" estas apunto de hablar cuando el sonido de la puerta llama tu atención

"¿Santana?" la voz de tu madre interrumpe el tranquilo silencio haciendo que 'solo Brittany' y tú volteen hacia la puerta "cariño" comienza a hablar cuando te visualiza "tus invitados están esperando…oh, buenas noches" murmura en tono bajo y amable cuando ve a la rubia que está a tu lado

"Oh" la realidad te ha alcanzado de nuevo, tienes que regresas. Suspiras fuertemente y sabes que 'solo Brittany' se ha percatado de tu cambio de actitud "sí, y-ya voy" tu mirada regresa y se engancha con aquellos ojos azules una vez más "y-yo, tengo que irme…ha sido un gusto 'solo Brittany'" le sonríe de nueva cuenta y algo en ti se apachurra, es como si te diese tristeza dejar de verla.

"Hasta luego Santana" te contestas, dejándote ver sus perfectos dientes en una enorme sonrisa, tu asientes antes de comenzar a caminar hacia tu madre.

* * *

El ambiente del lugar está mucho más tranquilo que antes, puedes ver que la mayoría de los invitados se han comenzado a retirar, tú te ves obligada a sonreír de nueva cuenta cuando Sam te mira a lo lejos y te saluda con la mano, pidiéndote que te acerques a él y lo haces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tú ya te encuentras a su lado, su brazo abraza tu cintura y te pegas más a él mientras acaricia en un gesto cariñoso que te hace sonreír, colocas tú mano en su pecho apoyando tu mejilla sobre esta, tus ojos parpadean repetidamente debido a los múltiples flashes que parecen cegarte.

"¿Dónde te metiste?" te pregunta acariciando ahora tu mejilla "te desapareciste mucho tiempo corazón"

"Necesitaba tomar aire" respondes con tono bajo, suspiras cuando sientes sus labios presionar los tuyos con firmeza, transmitiéndote todo su amor por ti y te sientes culpable por que no sientes que algún día puedas corresponderle de la misma forma, su húmeda y tibia lengua acaricia tu labio inferior como si te pidiese permiso el cual le concedes entre abriendo tus labios dejando que su lengua acaricie la tuya.

"Sam…" una suave voz que por alguna extra razón te es familiar interrumpe tan íntimo momento y te hace sentir aliviada, abres los ojos de forma lenta y sientes que todo el aire se sale de tus pulmones cuando tus ojos cafés se encuentran con los azul celeste que te habían hipnotizados durante un largo rato, tu boca se abre repetidas veces intentando decir algo pero las palabras parecen trabarse en tu garganta, de pronto te das cuenta que 'solo Brittany' no te mira a ti si no a tu prometido, tu mirada viaja hasta él y notas que su ceño esta fruncido como si estuviese molesto y de nueva cuenta regresas a la rubia que ahora te mira a ti y te sonrisa haciendo que tu estomago gire

"¿Qué haces aquí?" de pronto suelta Sam, parándose enfrente de ti

"¡Vaya! Veo que verme te alegra mucho eh" Brittany sonríe pero notas lo dolida que suena su voz

"Sam…" esta vez lo llamas tú, logrando que tu prometido te vea "¿Qué…?" tratas de hablar pero sigues sorprendida.

"Brittany Pierce" te contesta ella educadamente, extendiendo su mano hacia ti, la cual tu coges suavemente sintiendo como una descarga eléctrica recorre tu cuerpo "la hermana de Sam… **la oveja negra de la familia** " tu boca se abre en un perfecta 'O'

Sam tiene una hermana.


End file.
